The present invention relates to high density storage systems of the type having a plurality of individual moveable storage units, and more particularly, to an improved high density storage system specifically applicable for use with moveable storage units of fairly large dimensions.
Prior known high density storage systems have typically consisted of rows of storage sections supported upon a common base and moveable upon spaced parallel tracks through the provision of roller mechanisms or the like, with the length of the tracks being roughly equal to the total dimension of the various storage units when placed directly adjacent one another, plus the width of an access aisleway through which a person may have access to individual shelf sections. Such prior systems thus enable access to various individual storage sections as desired while minimizing space requirements for the overall system. The designs of certain of such prior high density systems have, however, certain disadvantages due to the fact that they have required relatively rigid track elements, necessitating accurate leveling in order to facilitate easy movement of the storage units.
An improved high density storage system which addresses the above-noted disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,868, which is directed to a particular storage system utilizing a moveable support structure operative to be supported and guided by relatively flexible tracks which conform to the supporting surfaces over which the tracks are mounted. Such a storage system yields improvements in production economies, as well as installation and maintenance costs, due to the fact that it avoids the need for accurate leveling of the system. However, the ability of the above-noted system to accommodate supporting surface irregularities spanning relatively large dimensions, and/or individual storage units of fairly substantial size which define large storage areas above such irregular surfaces, has proved to be limited, so that additional efforts must be made to address leveling problems similar to those necessitated with storage systems utilizing rigid track elements, or to otherwise facilitate easy movement of such storage units when they are of fairly large dimensions.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new and improved high density storage system which facilitates easy movement of individual storage units of fairly large dimensions to provide access to particular storage units as desired. It is further desirable to provide such a large dimension high density storage system which reduces the need to provide accurate leveling of the associated tracks upon which the storage units are supported and guided for movement so that the system may be utilized on relatively irregular support surfaces.
The above and other features of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which makes reference to the following set of drawings.